Reinhard Bürger
| cityofbirth = Bochum | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = FC Chapman | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears = ?-2007 | youthclubs = VfL Bochum | years = 2007-2009 2009-2010 2010-2012 2012-2013 2013-2014 2014-2017 2017- | clubs = VfL Bochum II VfL Bochum Rot-Weiß Oberhausen Union Berlin Winston Beach Rivergate FC Chapman | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Reinhard Bürger (born May 24, 1989) is a German professional footballer who plays for Gregorian League A club FC Chapman as a striker. Bürger has played in St. Gregory since 2013, having previously represented Winston Beach and Rivergate. Early life and career Bürger was born in Bochum and grew up in nearby Dortmund, supporting Borussia Dortmund as a youth but unable to break into the academy there. He returned to the town of his birth to join VfL Bochum, where he came through the youth academy and went on to play the first two years of his senior career for the club's reserve side. Club career Winston Beach During the January 2013 transfer window, Bürger was signed to a one-and-a-half-year deal by Gregorian club Winston Beach and was instantly elevated to the starting eleven, in a two-striker formation alongside Brazilian Diego Marcos. In the 2013-14 season, Beach regressed to a 14th place finish and stayed aloft in League A thanks to a last minute winner by Marcos to defeat Starrs County in a playoff match. Bürger expressed dissatisfaction with the team's performance at the end of the season and requested a transfer. Rivergate On July 28, 2014, it was announced that Bürger had signed a two-year deal with Rivergate. He scored his first goal for the club on November 22, 2014, in a 2-0 home win over local rivals Midland International. Bürger scored his first and second goals of the 2016-17 League A season just 55 seconds apart early in another win over Midland International, this time a 5-0 thrashing on November 2, 2016. He notched another brace on November 19 in a 2-1 win at Zane Hills, however just six days later he suffered a thigh injury in a 2-1 home win over Forest United and was replaced by Riley Ruby. He did not return to the pitch until the return match against Forest on April 1, 2017, where it was Bürger who replaced Ruby this time in another 2-1 win for River. The following Saturday, he marked his return with a goal at home in a 5-2 win over Helena United. FC Chapman The Chapman Star reported on March 16, 2017, that Bürger would leave Rivergate at the end of the 2016-17 season to join FC Chapman. The news was received with mixed reactions, as Chapman filled a need for a striker in the wake of Kane O'Bray's departure, but some questioned the risk of Bürger's long history with injuries; he was recovering from a thigh injury at the time the news was published. On July 1, 2017, the transfer was made official for a fee of $1.4 million. Bürger started for Chapman in the first five games of 2017-18, but did not open his goalscoring account until October 30, 2017, when he scored the eventual match winner in a 5-1 Monday night win over Manorham. In his next home game against Bonneville United, he had a penalty saved that would have put Chapman ahead; however, Samuel Sabatier scored three minutes later and Chapman were ultimately victorious. Bürger made amends for his miss the following week, scoring the only goal of the game in a 1-0 win over Forest United. On December 15, Bürger scored the tying goal in a 4-4 draw at Helena United, then came up big again in stoppage time on January 10, 2018, as he rescued a point for Chapman against Cape Wells Wanderers. He went on to finish the season with 11 goals, tying him for fifth in the league, although Chapman finished well off the pace in the title race, finishing 14 points behind Bonneville United in fourth place. Bürger started 2018-19 strongly, scoring in a season-opening 4-2 win at Calabria, then scoring twice in the first quarter-hour against Rangers the following week – his first multi-goal game since joining Chapman. On October 27, 2018, he scored in a losing effort at New Castle – Chapman's third loss in a row – but helped them end the skid just three days later when he scored for the first time against his old club, Winston Beach, in a 1-0 win for the Golden Eagles. He signed a two-year extension with Chapman following the 2018-19 season. Category:Player pages Category:FC Chapman players Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:People from Germany